In The Darkness
by Jacking.Peetas.Style
Summary: Katniss stumbles into Peeta's life uninvited, but certainly not unwelcome. After living with abusive boyfriend, Cato, for sometime, she falls into the baker's life, for better or worse. OOC & AU
1. Chapter 1

"Ka-Katniss. Drink's ready!" As his voice rang out she stood from her table in the small cafe and stumbled forward, silently cursing her random bout of clumsiness. She approached the counter and retrieved her drink. Tucking her slightly fallen hair behind her ear, the sleeve of her large sweater slid down her arm, revealing the underside of her forearm.

She muttered a quiet "Thanks", and started back to the table, not once looking up at the barista as she tugged her sleeves up, covering her palms. A quiet gasp and sigh came from the man behind the counter in her wake, she didn't look back.

Having returned to her table, she flipped open her book and began reading intently again, not noticing the chair across from her being pulled out several minutes later. Oblivious to the man, even once he slid into the seat across from her. He was finally noticed, only after clearing his throat loudly, her grey eyes rolled irritably before she dog-eared her book and set it down, looking up at him. "Cato." She whispered breathlessly.

"Thought you really got away this time, huh?" His typically vulgar demeanor seemed absent, but she knew this was just part of his public act, him acting snide would just make people think he was an asshole, though he was so much more. So much worse. People got away with being assholes. They're everywhere, he was smart enough to know he could not get away with being outwardly abusive, being a douchebag was the only viable option.

"Hoped I did. I hoped I'd gotten away from you." She tries to remain confident, though her voice deceived her, trembling slightly as the words pour out of her.

"Dumb bitch." He muttered, rolling his eyes then. "Really... I cannot believe what an idiot you are... Just, get your damn coat, we're leaving." His patience was obviously wearing thin as his facade faltered visibly.

"I think I'd be more comfortable here, with people." She hissed feebly, staring him in the eye, though she knew that's where she'd gone wrong in the past. You never look a predator in the eye, it shows you're up for a challenge.

He knows this just as much as she does. And finally, he lashed out. His hand darted across and grabbed her thin wrist as he wrenched it to the side, almost silent. Air hissed out of her clenched teeth and she could tell he was intent on adding more bruises. "Stop, Cato." She whispered, a plead. "Don't make a scene, please."

"A scene?!" He barked, jaw clenched with agitation. "Oh, Kitty-Kat, we're so beyond a scene, you know that."

Suddenly, a voice from behind shouted out, along with the sound of pots and pans clattering to the floor. The barista slid across the counter clumsily, landing on his feet shakily before charging up to Cato. "What do you think you're doing, huh?" He gestured wildly to the large hand enveloping Katniss' wrist. "Drop it. Let go of her right now. This instant!" He snapped, struggling to form a cohesive sentence.

Silent tears fell down her face as she looked at the man, finally. His blonde hair disheveled and falling into his spectacular blue eyes as they darted wildly at the scene before him. He was tall and lean, likely well muscled beneath the loose fitting apron. Her eyes grew grateful for this man as he stood up to her greatest tormentor.

Cato shook his head. "Fuck off, alright? I got this." His voice was venomous as he tightened his hand.

"Let go of her or I'll have the police down here momentarily, in which case they'll haul your sorry ass off to the jail downtown, okay?"

Finally, and likely for the first time, Cato gave up the fight and dropped her wrist. Not before striking her across the face. Katniss yelped and fell back into the table before sliding limply to the floor. The stranger, her savior, went to her first, letting Cato saunter out coolly.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, gathering her up into his arms. Her whimper was enough of a response for him and he grimaced at her sad, now bloodied face. "I'll get you to a hospital, okay? They'll make you better."

Immediately she was sobered and shook her head, painstakingly. "Don't." Is all she managed to say before burying her face in his chest.

He lifted her, and brought her into the back before setting her in a booth that serves as dining quarters for the staff. "I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark." He said, shutting his eyes in embarrassment, knowing now was not the time for introductions.

Despite everything, she smiled up at him tiredly. "Katniss."

"I'm going to clean you up, okay, Katniss?" Her name rolled off his tongue awkwardly, and he shook his head, his cheeks growing a blotchy pink. He retrieved a hand towel from the nearby sink and dampened it before returning to her side. He pulled her up for a moment before setting her head on his lap, she winced.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, as he brought the washcloth down onto the cut on her cheek. It had managed to stain her skin red, having had the skin sliced by the sharp edge of Cato's class ring. He cleaned it patiently, humming quietly, trying to calm his nerves as well as hers.

Her shaking worried him, and he knew he'd likely have to get food into her, soon, her small frame was evidence of such.

"Are you okay?" He asked after several moments of uncomfortable silence, she stirred at his question, sitting up with a groan. Her stomach grumbled and she blushed, frowning.

"Thank you... I'd best be going now..." She trailed off, twiddling her thumbs and leaning forward, blinking her eyes wearily.

His hand came up and cupped her elbow. "You're staying here for now, until you tell me what happened." His voice was kind, yet stern. And she knew she wouldn't be getting away from the seemingly remarkable, heroic stranger anytime soon.

"Okay." She whispered in response, shaking her head. "I'm sorry about that, I am." She added a moment later, with a nod toward the main shoppe.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Katniss." He reminded her. "Hey, I'll give you a moment, and get you something to eat, okay?"

"Okay." She repeated, for a loss of better words. She couldn't possibly remember the last time she ate a real meal and it only made her hunger grow.

Cato liked her thin, weak. He didn't mind her drinking, but eating was an entirely different story. She was given breakfast. That was all. At that it wasn't much, basic cooking he could manage.

She leaned her forehead against the table, mentally listing the passing events of the day when he, Peeta, returned.

His blond hair had her fooled for a moment, and she gasped as she realized he was now the one saving her, not the same blonde from before, the one hurting her.

He placed a steaming hot before her and she gasped yet again, licking her lips.

"For me?" She asked, her tone bemused.

"For you, Katniss. Eat up, you deserve it." He smiled sweetly at her and she poked at the food with the fork he gave her. A thick stew, a cheese bun and a piping mug of hot chocolate.

"You didn't have to, you don't owe me anything, and honestly, I'm indebted to you enough..." Her voice was on the verge of a whine and she quickly shut up.

"Like I said, you deserve it." His smile grew cheeky and proud, he bit his lip in anticipation as she look her first bite of the stew, at the moan that escaped her lips he laughed sadly. "Beef stew. It has potatoes, carrots, peas, broth, and well, beef." He listed the main ingredients absentmindedly, holding up his fingers like a tally.

She nodded eagerly, taking another sip, chewing the delicious beef quickly, not wanting to waste time. Not wanting the meal to be snatched from under her. Then she remember she was with a new man, this wasn't Cato, she should take her time, savor the meal, so she did just that. Taking indulgent bites before leaving the bowl near empty.

She grabbed the still warm cheese bun and pulled it apart, rolling her eyes with something that could only be described as lust as she took her first bite. A stifled moan escaped her, and she looked up at Peeta, face red and cheek welting, she managed to smile.

He swelled with pride at impressing her so greatly, but remained silently as she devoured the roll and pushed away the plate.

"Why are you doing this?" She finally asked, yawning, though she wasn't exactly tired.

"I saw your arms." He blurted out shyly, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck and rubbing awkwardly.

"Oh." Is all she managed before looking down, she rolled up her sleeves and frowned. "I didn't think anyone would notice." She met his eyes, as her hands began to shake.

"Katniss, please, don't be embarrassed, this thing." He gestured lazily with a wave of his hand, trying to contain his still flowing adrenaline high. "Is not your fault."

Then she began sobbing, all at once. Like a tidal wide her emotion shifted and she shook her head. "You don't know me. You don't fucking know me." His head was spinning as he leaned in closer to her and took her hands.

"Hey..." He said. "Hey, just... do you have somewhere to go, Katniss?"

"Everdeen." She said dryly through heavy flowing tears, feeling he had no entitlement to her name.

"Miss. Everdeen, do you have a place to stay? Is that what this is about? Hmm?" His face was etched with concern and she shook violently, her head going from left to right insistently.

"I'll be fine." She screamed unexpectedly, and Peeta silently thanked the lack of business on that weekday, glad to be left alone with Katniss in near peace.

"You aren't fine..."

"Did I stutter..." She replied meekly. "You don't know me." Her lips formed a thin line as her voice turned into a whisper. "You don't have to help me. In fact, I don't want your help."

Feeling relatively dejected, Peeta's face was as placid as he could manage, his voice a bit colder as her spoke. "You are taking my help, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"He'll hurt you, Peeta!" Her eyes were wild with fear, she looked around anxiously and he eventually lulled her to an unfamiliar calm with words of reassurance.

"I'll be fine, but not you. You need help. You can stay here, okay? Miss. Everdeen?"

"Okay." Defeated, Katniss sipped the hot chocolate idly. "Thank you." Her face fell again and she cried , internally cringing at her vulnerability. The tears poured out, unable to contain them another moment. She'd cried so much in the past year, and she was grateful to be crying again, it was exhausting her physically and emotionally. She placed the now empty mug down, while the tears flowed still. Peeta studied her face, the dark bags under her eyes, the thin, long laceration along her hollow cheek, the bruises covering her thin, meek arms.

"Are you tired, Miss. Everdeen?" She nodded remorsefully in response, shutting her eyes to trap the lingering tears. Pity washed over him and he stood, holding a hand out for her. When she didn't take it, he shrugged, knowing there was nothing he could do about that. "I'll give you my bed, how about that?" She nodded again. "It's upstairs, in the apartment, okay?"

"Yes." She whispered, looking down at her ratty sneakers, she followed him to a door at the side of the room that led to a stairwell. At the top was a lone door. Inside was a homey loft type space with an open floor plan. In one corner was a creme colored screen that was folded to reveal a king sized bed behind it. Katniss concealed her growing excitement, _a real bed!_, she remained silent behind him, waiting for a signal.

"Well..." He sighed, his mouth thin with thought, eyebrows furrowed, he looked older than he had earlier, and Katniss frowned, knowing she was the cause of his disgruntlement. "That's the bed... you can sleep there, but your clothes..." Peeta looked her up and down, pity in his eyes. "I'll find something in the wardrobe, you can change into." With that he crossed the room with long, purposeful strides, and opened the tall wardrobe, rifling through it until he pulled out a pair of large black drawstring sweat pants and an basic crew neck t-shirt. "I wish I had something smaller." He mumbled, walking back to her and handing her the clothes.

She took them gratefully, looking at him expectantly. He scanned her over again and sighed, his mouth quirking to the side.

"What?" Katniss asked defensively, and eyebrow arched. Her voice remained quiet despite the harsh tone.

"Just..." He trailed off, groping for the right words. "I don't see how someone could hurt you, ya know? You're so tiny, delicate... the world is pretty unfair, huh?" He bit his lip, meeting her gaze now. "I'll wash your clothes for you, if you'd like, then we can go out later, get you some new ones, sound good?"

She shook her head, eyes wide with surprise. "I can't take your charity, and... it's not like I'm staying, I can go back to..." She let out a guttural, frustrated sound after several moments of silence, realizing she did not, in fact, have anywhere she could go. Cato was a viable option, but that wasn't _safe, _not to mention if he would take her back in the first place. And she doubted the man before her would have at that idea. He'd likely lock her in this apartment to stop her, she could sense that sort of determination radiating off his calm demeanor. "Okay." Defeated, she turned away. She started to reach for the hemline of her sweater, drawing it up before a large, warm hand found her shoulder.

"Change in the bathroom, Miss. Everdeen."

"Katniss." She corrected, no longer appreciating the stiff formality that came with the use of her last name.

"Katniss." He repeated, the name smooth now, easy to say. "Bathroom's that way." He nodded his head toward the area beside the bathroom. "I'll wait in the sitting area, come out when you're ready." Turning uneasily he started to walk away before a realization hit him. "Shower's open to you, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, it's all there. Towels are on the radiator, help yourself."

She blushed, feeling suddenly giddy despite her previous exhaustion. "Thank you so much, Peeta."

With that she walked soundlessly into the bathroom, he started to respond before looking over at the empty spot she once stood. He let out a low whistle before sitting heavily on the worn leather couch. "Some day."

* * *

**OMFG, so this is my first fanfic ever and it's really bad, hahaha. So please leave constructive and rude criticism if you read this. I struggle with proper use of tense a lot, so... yeah. I hope you enjoyed, or care to help me improve. I'm sorry that this doesn't seem like a particularly solid plot, omg, I feel like it's going to go down from here. I'll just go weep quietly in the corner now. Alright. Well, bye, if you read this drabble I love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

Some time later Katniss exited the bathroom from a leisurely shower. The clothes he gave her were much too large, though she didn't seem to mind. She ran her fingers through her long hair, trying to free it from the tangles that lived there for much too long. She sighed, defeated, knowing the knots were not going to leave with ease.

Movement across the room startled her out of her reverie and she stood pin-straight before relaxing at the already welcome sight of Peeta. She mumbled something unintelligible before shuffling toward the bed, sitting at the bottom.

Peeta sat up on the couch, running his fingers through his wavy hair. "Katniss." He said over his shoulder, a crooked smile plastered to his face. "Was the shower… decent?" He asked awkwardly, his mouth pitching to the side in thought, realizing it wasn't a necessary question, her face said it all. He could read her like an open book, even knowing her, really knowing her, for a simple and eventful hour.

"Yeah, yeah, it was wonderful." She flushed, dropping her gaze to her hands folded in her lap. "Much nicer than…" She trailed off.

"Hmph." He grunted with uncertainty, unsure how to respond, all the while not wanting to press for answers that he yearned so greatly. "Tired?" He asked finally, as she brought a hand to cover her mouth, stifling a yawn.

"To be frank, exhausted." Her admission made him contented, and he waved at the bed.

"I'll leave you to it."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "The bed?" She knew he'd offered it earlier, but she figured… well, she's not sure what it was she figured, but she was unsure if he'd hold true to his simple offer.

"The bed." He confirmed, a smile quirking the corners of his lips. "For as long as you need it, okay?"

"Okay." She said, rebraiding her hair.

"See… see you later." With that he left, regretting his undeniable awkwardness, that she, as he hadn't realized, found endearing and sweet. She'd never had a boy fawn over her like that, fumble with his words or be embarrassed because of her, without her saying much at all. She opted to brush his actions off as his being a kind soul, he just cared for everyone, right?

With a smile on her face she lay her head on the plush pillow to rest, her arms tucked beneath it.

Her eyes fluttered open momentarily before she fell asleep, landing on the alarm clock on the bedside table, it read 12 PM. Katniss sighed, dozing off without a hitch.

Some hours later she awoke engulfed in eminent darkness, it was scary, and it took her a moment to reassess her surroundings. She flipped the switch on the lamp she remembered being there earlier, and the bedroom area was lit with warm light. A sigh of relief passed her lips and she sat up, tugging the rising shirt she'd fallen asleep in down.

She wasn't quite sure what to do, and it felt too personal to be in the loft alone, so she made her way soundlessly out the apartment and down the stairs into the kitchen area of the café. A commotion out front silenced the tune she'd just begun to hum, two familiar voices going back and forth relentlessly. None other than Peeta and Cato.

A chill ran up her back at the thought of the brooding blond being there, and she shivered. She peaked out the overhead window and saw wild, unrestricted hand gestures from the always charismatic Cato. Peeta was responding with far more controlled, yet articulate, gestures of his own, flowing fluidly from his flour clad hands.

"—And you know what?! You can not come back here! I'm telling you now, once and for all." Peeta continued, his voice slowly growing to a scary calm as he leaned closer to Cato, the veins in the baker's neck protruding furiously. "You wont hurt a hair on her head as long as you live the rest of your miserable life. You wont touch her. Feel her. Love her." He spat the last words with disdain, a snarl pulling at his top lip. Katniss was ultimately taken aback by Peeta's demeanor, never expecting the kind stranger to say a hurtful thing, or protect her.

"We'll see about that." Cato said after a moment's thought. "Lover boy." He growled with a roll of his eyes. "I don't know what you see in her, but you know what… fuck it. You can have her, that dumb slut. She probably wont tell the difference between us, always was a brain dead bitch. Some things never change." A primitive bark of laughter escaped him as he turned on his heel and stomped out the door, head held high in a strange sort of triumph. She had a feeling that was not the last she'd be seeing of Cato Wilkes.

Peeta slunk back, falling onto the stool behind the counter heavily. Katniss ducked back, unsure of whether to proceed into the shoppe or head back upstairs. She knew what the right thing to do was, and for once she went with her gut as she slipped through the swinging door into the café, and stood hesitantly behind the slouched boy. "Peeta…" She spoke quietly, reaching out a hand and placing it lightly on his shoulder. "I'm sorry he bothered you, I am. I wish he didn't work you up so much." She was surprised by her own sincerity, which was generally lacking, especially not since the incident years ago.

"Katniss." He gasped, and looked at her with red-rimmed eyes, tears falling down his cheeks silently.

"Oh, Peeta." Katniss said before bringing the heel of her hand to his cheek, wiping away the dampness. "I should go." She whispered, backing away. "I should… yeah… and please, don't… don't waste your tears on me, okay?" She bit her cheek nervously before rounding the front counter.

"No… No!" Peeta hollered, standing and catching her elbow loosely with a large hand. "Come on, it's dinnertime." His voice was pleading and she leaned into his chest, reluctant to his touch.

"Thank you." He said, drawing her with him into the kitchen. "What are you hungry for?"

* * *

**Hello again! I have, like, 5 chapters of this already written, but I guess I'll upload them all as soon as possible. Please leave your suggestions, they'd be super helpful and appreciated. Also, if you notice anything wrong, please tell me. Thank you! I'm sorry if I don't have characters react appropriately to situations, etc. I'm trying to look into that now to make things legit and whathaveyou. Again, thank you for the view and possible follow? Much love.**


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss still felt timid and intrusive, being in the back of the bakery. She knew it wasn't all that peculiar of a feeling, given the events of the day, but that didn't help to keep her nerves at bay.

"Doesn't matter." She mumbled in response, looking around curiously. She decided she'd take her time now to look around at the kitchen, since she hadn't gotten a chance through the tears and meal some hours ago.

"I'll just whip you up something tasty, alright?" Peeta flashed her a cheeky grin before starting about the kitchen, grabbing random ingredients, turning on different burners, and so on. "Feel free to sit, Katniss." He gestured with a rubber spatula at the bar stool tucked beneath the kitchen island. "Make yourself at home, please. And… well, tell me what happened?" The trepidation in his voice was obvious, and he almost wished he hadn't asked at all. Her indignant sigh didn't help either, but he just pinned that with the fact that she'd had a long, stressful day. "If you don't mind." He said as an afterthought.

"No… Yeah… It's fine, just… where do I begin a story like this one?" She looked down at her lap awaiting an answer.

"The beginning. Wherever that is, start there."

"Well…" She muttered, groping for the right words, not wanting to make a mockery of herself. "It started… It started two years ago, I suppose. There was an accident. Yeah… and, well… hmm…" She bit her lip, knowing this was still a fresh wound in her mind, and she surely didn't want to reopen it. "My sister, Primrose… Prim… well, she was my little sister, and… there was an accident." Katniss knew she was being redundant, but she was stalling, and if she knew anything, it was that avoidance was her forte. "So, in said accident." An uncomfortable tension filled the air, and she just wanted to spill it all to the kind eyed boy. "So." She repeated. "So… you know, there are school shootings. And you know, there are casualties to all wars, every battle ends with someone hurt. And innocents get killed all the time, right?"

He nodded in affirmation, scared of where she was going exactly. "And my sister, she went to school one day. And that's a safe haven, you know? Kids are safe there, we trust our children to be kept safe in those learning environments… but the proper security precautions were not taken, and an armed man came to her school." She swallowed with slight difficulty, the tears were coming. "It was random and senseless and she was in the first room on the right. The first room that bastard went in… was the first room on the right. Just the luck of my little duck. Stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time. And he just fired, round after round, he killed six children that day. And they pulled me out of class at the neighboring school. Six dead."

"Katniss…" Peeta winced, licking his lips feverishly. "I am… so sorry."

"And she got shot in the chest, it wasn't instantaneous, though no one would admit that. She suffered, a shot to the chest. My sister who could do no wrong suffered in her final moments. That's bullshit, huh?" Finally she paused, not realizing that her previously choked out words and turned into full-on sobs, her words drawn out, struggling to compose herself, she continued. "These things aren't supposed to happen to little girls… they aren't supposed to actually happen… they are only, like… the concept of Lifetime TV movies, they don't actually happen."

"I'm sorry." Peeta reaffirmed, raking his fingers through his hair, worsening his already disheveled appearance, though he didn't seem to care. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around Katniss' small form, fight away all her inner demons, but he didn't feel that was quite appropriate, and moments after the thought passed the oven beeped and he pulled out a casserole dish containing a creamy baked macaroni and cheese. He'd never been more grateful to have made that comfort food than he was now. Katniss could surely use some comforting, and if he wouldn't allow himself to give it to her in the form of his touch, it was the least he could do but feed her a hearty dish.

Katniss continued, wanting to tell the story in it's entirety. "I guess I should mention, at that point my dad had died… he was dead for a few years prior to the incident." Her voice came out strong and clear now after the moment of silence giving her time to fashion herself into a calmer demeanor, though tears still lingered and rolled down her cheeks on their own accord. "He had been killed in a mining accident, but I suppose that's a bit irrelevant." Peeta set the dish out to cool on the counter, busying himself momentarily with cleaning the dishes. "My mom was long gone, she loved my father, more than you can fathom. He was her world, and she his. So with him gone, she didn't really want to stick around with the two constant reminders of her lost love, her daughters." She stopped as he scooped out a large serving of the pasta.

Peeta slid a plate across to her, smiling sadly, though his eyes were not filled with pity, but with pride. He was proud of this girl, proud that she was still here, proud she hadn't up and left in the short time she was there. "You don't have to continue, really just… eat, okay?"

"No… No, you want the full story, I know you do, so you'll get just that, the full story." Katniss smiled slightly, inhaling sharply as the tears that had overcome her minutes ago came to a halt. "So…" She took a bite of the food, nodding with approval as she chewed carefully. "Delicious." She said before carrying on with her story between bites, hoping the welcome distraction would be enough to prevent the weeping that usually came with the memories. "So, my mom left me with my sister, and my sister, well, she was my life. I adored her and she was the sweetest, and now she's gone, so that chapter… is over in the story, sort of. She died, and I really couldn't handle the grief, you know?" He knew. "I dropped out, like the failure I am, not without getting my GED of course, but still… it was an fool's move." _You aren't a failure, Katniss… I'm the fool._ He remained silent.

After eyeing the water glass he placed before her, she offed half of it with a shameless gulp. "There I am… 16, dropped out… just a high school diploma that I barely got because of my age. I was only a junior, and I sort of excelled, so they let me get it, I was an exception. Always an exception…" She trailed off, pushing the steaming plate away from her for the moment's sake. "Then I met him, Cato. And he was only two years older, he'd graduated the previous school year, and he seemed like a pretty great guy. Eventually I moved in with him." She took a deep breath, glad that Peeta was letting her speak without interruption, without question, he ate his food nodding occasionally, acknowledging what she said, he looked eager to say things, but the words always died in his mouth that open and shut with hesitation, he stayed silent.

"Blah blah blah, he wasn't a great guy. They never are, they always suck, so much more than you could think a guy could suck. And he was a power-hungry manipulator, always needed the upper hand. I didn't realize this was unhealthy, I'd never had a boyfriend before and he seemed so great, but they always are too good to be true. He started hitting, and wouldn't let me leave the house, though… he'd let me go out sometimes by myself, just because. He'd have a good day, or a girl over and he'd send me out with a couple of crumpled dollars, I usually came here… It was a strange… pattern?"

"I know." He blurted out, immediately overcome with embarrassment. "I've seen you around here before…" He mumbled, face flush crimson. "Sorry, just… yeah." He stopped before he made a bigger mockery of himself.

"Oh?" She looked up at him, eyes wide. "I didn't think anyone noticed me, to be perfectly honest." She sighed, looking down at her lap resignedly then. "Well, I always went back to him, he knew I would, so when he let me out, he knew like the lost puppy I was—am, I'd come back. And I did. I thought if he kept me around he must love me, and my naivety spoke before I could really think. He was always dominant, in every plausible aspect. I don't really understand why he kept me around, but he did…" She was sure her repetitious way of speaking would get on the baker's last nerves, but she didn't care because she couldn't form a coherent thought over the words that flooded out of her parted lips. "And he hit me, and he punched me, and he threw me. All for stupid, silly, menial things. I didn't cook his food right. I didn't make the bed. I walked in on him and some bimbo. And the list goes on.

"So I was done with the hitting, the abuse. I left yesterday. Came here today, this was my safe haven all along. I told him I wouldn't come back. He realized this time it was really happening and I guess he followed me, or found me. Either way he came here and now… well you know the rest, huh?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded in confirmation, dragging his fork fluidly over his messy, now empty, plate. "Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"You can stay here, okay?"

"Okay." She wasn't up for an argument, and her long nap hadn't parched her exhaustion in the slightest, so why not take the strangers bed? It's not as if it hadn't gone wrong in the past… But it had. She bit her lip in contemplation before meeting his eyes with her clear grey orbs. "I can't, actually. I shouldn't…"

"You're going to either way, whether I have to lock you up there or not, you're staying, take the bed, just, stay… please?" He had fallen too hard already. He always fell too hard, but this time was different, he was positive it had to be, it would work out, and he would persist, this girl was special. And she was worth it.

"I've taken a man's bed before, Peeta Mellark." Katniss snapped suddenly. "And it did not work out in my favor. Though I suppose my odds were never all that great…"

"This isn't like that, I am not him!" Peeta's voice rose with urgency as Katniss backed out of her chair. "Stay with me, okay? You can… stay here." He noticed the girl before, that was true. And he always thought she was lovely, that Katniss. He only learned her name today, only noticed the bruises hours ago, but he had always been fond of her. He loved the way her face lit up with joy as she read a book, and dreaded the heartbreak that was written across her face as she read a sad novel. "You can… yeah. You can work here, and stay upstairs, and never go back to him, okay?" He knew he sounded juvenile, like a lost boy looking for a girl to run away with him, he hoped he didn't sound as idiotic to her as he did to himself.

"But—" She couldn't think of anything, there was nothing left to say. It wasn't as though she had anyone else to take her in so willingly, with such short notice. "Fine." She grumbled, mouth set in a thin line, the welt on her purple cheek inflamed with an agitated red. "I'm tired, Peeta." She whispered after a few moments.

"You can go back to bed, Katniss, really, since you're staying," A smile crossed his face, _she was really going to stay! Wow!,_ "Go back to bed, alright?"

"I'm tired like that, but I'm also… just… emotionally exhausted?" The questioning tone in her voice filled him with a grave sadness, he wanted to eagerly to fix her, put the shattered girl back together again.

"Sleep." He said, not wanting to push her into another fit. "Sleep upstairs, in the morning we can work it out…" He trailed off, this was likely the most flustered he'd ever been. Lost in thought, Peeta didn't even notice Katniss walk over to him and wrap her arms around his waist, he was aware too late, and when he went to return the embrace she was already halfway across the room, a few seconds later she was upstairs. He sighed, shaking his head. "Not yet." He whispered. It wasn't the right time for Peeta to make a move on her. Much too soon.

* * *

**I've had these chapters hoarded for an eternity, so I'm just uploading them as I edit them, though that doesn't mean they are without error. If you notice anything wrong with consistency/spelling/grammar/tense/etc. please tell me, it'd make me happy. Okay, well, bye! This chapter is... meh. **


	4. Chapter 4

_I think about you a lot, more than I probably should. Stay with me, okay? We'll make it through to better days and everything will be just fine, I promise. All you have to do it stay with me._

Peeta crumbled up the sheet of loose-leaf notebook paper with an agitated grunt. It was well after 2 AM and he was at his work desk writing letters he'd never show the girl, it was futile. He tossed the wad of paper into the garbage bin before trudging over to the couch and flopping down. Katniss had been asleep for five hours already, and admittedly, he was jealous of her sound form, sleeping without any fits. He wished he could have a nightmare-less sleep for once, but instead he settled for restless sleep in which his inner demons swirled relentlessly through his mind.

How had he let this happen? Not even twenty-four hours later and he'd fallen so hard. It wasn't really as though he hadn't already fallen, but the descent had come very quick today. He noticed the olive skinned girl with the dark braid. He may not have been aware of her struggles, but just her looks alone were enough to have him wanting her.

He wished she'd leave his head already, but her sad, tired eyes haunted him as he threw a pillow over his head to muffle the moonlight and sound of her slow and steady breathing across the room. He was enthralled and he just got to know, really know, her. Why was he so... soft? All Peeta wanted was to help her, and now, admittedly, he had fallen quickly for her. He truly loved everything about her, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was especially unsure about how she would feel about that, not that she'd ever know. _She's too good for you, Mellark, stop the dreaming. It. Will. Never. Happen. _He knew that thought was true, he, however, wished it was fictitious, but it wasn't fair to lie to himself.

Katniss Everdeen was unobtainable and that was fact. There was no point fantasizing about her slender frame, dainty features, the way she was both timid and fierce, somehow. That girl was something else.

But again, he thought, _there is no point._ And it was most certainly true, so he stopped. He didn't think about her, consciously anyway. He thought of sunsets and open windows and baking and painting and all the benign things he was accustomed to. Then he slept. And he slept. And he slept.

He was supposed to wake up at 5 AM to prep for the day, but the prior events had left him so physically drained, not to mention emotionally. He woke with a start just before 6 AM, mumbling obscenities quietly under his breath as to not bother the sleeping beauty-the girl sleeping in his bed. Of course he had slept on the couch. And of course he'd sort of made her stay. But nonetheless Peeta was fondly reassured by her slight form buried deep under the duvet. Katniss looked lovely as ever, maybe younger than the previous day, the lines of tension gone, unfamiliar relaxed youth replaced the stern lines that had been around her mouth. Her eyes, though apparently puffy-from crying? he hoped not-looked more alive, then again they were shut. She was asleep.

As if on queue Katniss' eyes fluttered open and met his as he entered the bedroom portion of the loft, a sleepy smile graced her lips and he was grateful he hadn't startled her.

"Good morning, Peeta." She mumbled, dropping her legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up.

"Morning, sleepyhead." He nodded her way, returning the smile with his own. She chuckled at the term of endearment before glancing at the alarm clock, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Early riser?" She asked.

"Baker." He smirked in response.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

A vaguely awkward silence ensued the brief exchange as they remained staring at one another, finally, Peeta started toward the wardrobe, opening the doors.

"You see..." He trailed off, rummaging through the t-shirt and buttondown clad hangers before pulling out a simple white short sleeved crew neck with black print on the back reading, "Mellark Bakery", in fancy lettering with a basic, "800-924-5783 184 Allenhouse Drive Cedartown PA", written below. "We wake early, bakers, to make fresh bread, because, well, bread takes time to be good. So we wake early and bake the bread and pastries and set up shop pretty early." He smiled warmly at her before turning for the bathroom after grabbing a pair of black trousers off a hanger. "Off to get ready." He waved his fingers before shutting the door behind him.

Katniss sighed, putting her elbows on her knees and studying the wood grain floors. Several minutes passed before Peeta returned, a bemused expression crossing his face as she looked over at him, still awake.

"You can go back to sleep, Katniss, sleep in, okay?" He went to the base of the bed to retrieve a pair of warn tennis shoes he wore almost every morning.

"No... I just-you said I could work?"

A sad laugh passed his lips before he could stop it as he slipped his shoes on and double knotted the laces.

"That's silly, come on... You had a rough day yesterday, relax, don't worry about a thing, okay?"

"No..." She repeated. "I want to help, now. I don't want to be some useless nothing as always."

He sighed. "You're far from a useless nothing, believe me. I bet you can do extraordinary things, no doubt about it. But you don't need to work for a while, that was just a 'in the long run' sorta thing."

"You don't understand." Voice growing stern, she retaliated. "I can't just be in here all day, I-I can't do that, okay? Let me help, I can sweep or something, just don't make me stay up here, okay?"

"Katniss-" He began.

"No! Just, okay, okay, just let me work today, if I suck and am just such a shitty employee, or whatever, you can send me on my merry way up here to inevitably pace your apartment like a caged tiger all day."

"Fine." He said before she had a chance to rant another second. "It's not that I think you'd be bad down there or anything, honest, it's just... never mind." He didn't dare offend her, it wouldn't be fair. "We can go shopping later for some real clothes for you, but for now..." He went over to the wardrobe for the second time that morning and retrieved one of his older work shirts, he tossed it to her. The branding was much smaller on this one, and seemed to be a peeling iron on. She smiled down at it, then began to draw her shirt over her head, as she had the previous day.

"Katniss." He coughed. "Bathroom?" It's not that he didn't want to see her, not at all, it was just the fact that they didn't really know each other. She deserved privacy she probably hadn't had for some time the past few years. Katniss nodded, realizing her mistake, she blushed and walked briskly to the bathroom, her head ducked. Looking in the mirror in the bathroom she was completely appalled by her appearance.

She was rather wide-eyed, her braid was coming loose and undone down her back, her cheeks were a blotchy pink. She was completely disgusted that Peeta had seen her this way, to her, she appeared unsightly. She didn't know that he hadn't realized the flaws that were so amplified to her eyes.

Shaking her head she slipped in and out of the shirts and rebraided her hair. She exited a few minutes later, cheeks damp now.

"Peeta, pants?" She said simply, facing away from him, her eyes wandering deliberately.

"Shit... _Shit!"_ Peeta jogged past her into the bathroom, where he inspected the hamper and shook his head with distaste. He returned to the bedroom a few moments later. "I meant to wash the clothes you wore yesterday..."

Katniss' mouth formed a small 'o' and she sighed. "It's alright, Peeta, I get it. It's really not a big deal." A smile cracked her chapped lips and she looked at him expectantly. "Are these alright?" She waved at the pants she was wearing, hanging loosely off her hips despite the drawstring being tied in a tight bow.

Meeting her gaze he noticed the fresh moisture rimming her bottom eyelids, his face grew pained for a moment before he took a step towards her. "Katniss... what's wrong?"

The smile disappeared from her face, which was now written with confusion, then realization. "Oh-It's-I'm sorry, Peeta. It's really nothing, truly."

"Katniss." He repeated, taking a step closer. Lowering her eyes she twisted the old thread bracelet on her wrist.

"I get upset sometimes, I'm human, I cry. Okay?"

"Why?"

"Peeta." She sighed. "Sometimes... I just looked in the mirror, and I saw myself, ya know? I'm just not what I've wanted to be... I'm disgusting, I guess you can see that." He shook his head, shutting his eyes with frustration, though he let her continue. "And I don't like how I look. That's the first thing. I don't like it. I'm horrid looking. My hair..." She flicked her braid off her shoulder. "Is a rats nest. I look sickly. I'm not like other girls. I am not beautiful. I am not radiant. I am not special. I am worthless. I am nothing. That sucks, okay? That really, super duper, sucks. I do not like being this way one bit. I do not like being an ugly person, Peeta." The tears had begun again and she wasn't holding them back at all, her voice grew low and lonely. "I do wish I was like other girls, and that's a silly thing to wish for when there are such better things I could want in this world. But I'm not a good person, and I want this."

Unable to listen any longer, Peeta closed the space between them, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to his chest. "I wish you didn't feel that way, you, Katniss, you are beautiful."

"No I am not." She said with a defeated finality that filled him with a great loathing for whoever in this world made her feel this way. His mind jumped to Cato, and his muscles tensed around her.

"Believe me." He whispered. "When I say, in all truth, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, in my entire life. Inside and out, you're a breathtaking individual, really, you are."

She wailed at this, banging her head lightly against his chest. "You're blind, Mr. Mellark!" There was a bitter humor lacing her words. "You are blind and completely mad, you are!" More sobbing, then a quiet, "I mean this is the best way possible, you are quite a naive man."

Chuckling, he looked down at her. "I speak only of the truth, Ms. Everdeen." Katniss' tears came faster at that point, but she was unable to speak her counter response, utterly silent, she placed an awkward kiss on Peeta's chest.

"Thank you..." She shut her eyes with tiredly. "You're much too kind, really."

Swaying slowly, Peeta kept his arms tight around Katniss, he smiled at the small gesture and rested his chin on top of her head making quiet shushing noises to calm her. Eventually her sobs gave way to heavy breathing, which turned into her blinking away lingering tears and shaking. Some time later she composed herself and Peeta raised his eyes to the clock across the room which read 6:57, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered was the girl in his arms, and nothing could change that, not even a late opening.

Drawing away, she looked up at him. "I'd never noticed you before, Peeta, I wish I had, though. You're a truly great person." She inhaled his scent of clean cologne and body wash.

"You aren't half bad yourself." He replied, dropping his arms from around her. "You really don't have to work today, really."

She half-smirked, she couldn't quite bring herself to a full one in the current predicament. "Too late to stop me now." She found her shoes at the side of the bed and slipped then on over bare feet.

"Thank you." She said quietly going over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bowed her head into his chest, and just like before, this embrace ended as soon as it began and she spun away, a feeling of remorse overcoming her. _Why are you doing this to yourself? He won't like you. He couldn't possibly like you. Stop that. It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair._

All Katniss wanted was someone to take care of her, and she found someone, she thought, and she was already falling in love with those stunning blue eyes, with the wavy blond hair, with the kindness behind every act. This boy was pure unadulterated goodness. She hoped he'd keep her around. She wanted to make this place her home, so soon, she was sure it was what she wanted. She didn't want to go back into the darkness that was life with Cato.

* * *

**Okay, some of you might feel that Peeta is too 'touchy feely' with the hugging and such, but I just think that'd be his personality. To try and hold her to get rid of the pain, ya know? So, yeah. I hope that's alright with anyone who cares to actually read this stuff. I think it suites him as a character and that Katniss could really use some honest hugs. Okay. Thanks for the read, ily! Also in no way is anything in this story relevant to recent events in the US/World, okay, just to clarify, this was written before recent events and in no way are intended to be a part of that or anything, sorry if anyone believes otherwise. **


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7:05 when they finally got downstairs. Peeta got to work immediately, first preheating the ovens before stopping to decide what he wanted Katniss to do.

"You... Well... I'm not sure... Hey, just you can..." He was stumbling over his words until he finally paused and took a deep breath. "Okay." He exhaled. "I'll put you on... cupcake duty, sound good?" This made her immediately nervous. _What exactly does cupcake duty entail? _

Her thoughts must have been written across her face and Peeta chuckled heartily. "It's simple, I promise. Just put the tins in the pans, make the batter, distribute evenly. I'll even set you up with the ingredients, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled, cheeks rosy with embarrassment. "Yeah, that sounds good." She added to his silence. Looking up, Katniss noticed Peeta's penetrating gaze. "What?" Her voice grew agitated, and she she quickly faded into a squeak, not meaning to be rude to the kind baker.

He smiled shyly, dropping his gaze to his feet. "Nothing." He said with a certain finality that told Katniss she wouldn't be getting any answers from him.

"Oh?" She said a moment later, too quiet for him to hear as he was across the room then, a pile of various measuring devices, pans, and bowls in his arms. Sadly as he turned on his heel to bring the items to the center island he tripped clumsily over his own too feet and everything clattered to the floor. "Peeta!" She shouted, rushing forward after a beat of hesitation, she kneeled beside him. "Are you alright?!" She said, eyes wide, braid already coming undone.

His cheeks were a ruddy shake of red, the rest of his face pale with mortification. "God damn leg." He mumbled under his breath, jaw clenching visibly.

"Peeta?" She said quietly, setting a hand on his knee. That's when she felt it. Something was not right about his leg. "Peeta, did you... erm... hit your knee or something?" He pushed her hand away forcefully, leaving her completely taken aback.

His eyes widened at what he'd done, he didn't mean to be quite so brash. "I'm sorry, oh, Katniss, I didn't mean to be rude, I just-"

"Peeta!" She hollered over his rambling. "You didn't hurt me, it was just a bit unexpected. I was just trying to help." The hurt was evident on her face and his cheeks grew a deeper red.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled sheepishly.

"What's wrong with your leg?" She whispered, ignoring his attempt at an apology.

"It's nothing, Katniss. I just-I'm a fucking weirdo, okay? I don't want to freak you out or something..."

"Peeta, oh come on! That's total bull shit. Tell me, okay? Tell me right now, or else!" She snapped. He wasn't evading her questions this time.

Slowly he slid his hand to bottom cuff of his pants and tugged it up, almost to his knee. Doing so uncovered the prosthetic leg that he'd lived with for the past years, doing so reopened repressed memories. "Pretty fucking gross, right?"

Katniss was in complete awe of this boy. "You're worried about a prosthetic?" She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Peeta. It's not gross, or weird... believe me when I say that." She sighed, pausing before she placed her hand on the smooth silicon like material of the outer shell. From a distance she could understand how it could look realistic, it was certainly the right flesh shade for Peeta, but up close she knew immediately. She remembered them from her high school health books, the random tidbits she'd read about the fake limbs in the past.

"It's not ugly." She reassured him in a hushed voice. "It's not ugly at all." Thoughtlessly she continued. "I'm ugly, Peeta, ya know? But this isn't ugly, okay? This... would it be silly if I said this is beautiful? Because, well, I don't think it's ugly at all, that's just..." She trailed off not able to find the right words to express her view on the whole situation.

"Katniss?" He remained unmoving on the floor, looking at her with a stunned expression. "You're anything but ugly, you're beautiful-" He was cut off immediately.

"Don't you dare play that game, Mr. Mellark. I wasn't looking for your god damn pity, okay?" Her mood had shifted so abruptly they were both blindsided. She'd been cooped up with Cato for so long, the only feeling she'd had for so long was sadness, now she had difficulty being appropriate with her reactions, it wasn't working now. "Okay, whatever. Okay... fuck this, I'll just go back upstairs, that's what you wanted anyway." She snatched her hand away from his fake leg and stomped across the room and up the stairs, leaving him, again, stunned.

Alone in the loft she just wanted something else to take her anger out on, to direct it away from Peeta. Not wanting to break anything, Katniss went to the bed and began furiously punching the pillows until her fists ached, at which point she lay sprawled out on the bed with a guttural roar.

"Fucking God!" She shrieked. "Good fucking job, Everdeen. Really did it this time. You're a goner, straight back to that hellhole. He's kicking you out for sure." She ranted, tears pouring thickly from her eyes, her voice quieting to a whimper as she curled up on her side, clutching the pillow to her chest. "What's wrong with me? Jesus Christ, I'm a fuck up." On the inside she questioned why she'd overreacted, she really wasn't sure, couldn't pinpoint the precise cause of her change in mood. His batting her hand away and their self deprecating attitudes seemed to trump the list, but she couldn't see as to why. She had been doubly self deprecating in return and then an even bigger asshole to him after that. "What's wrong with me?" She sighed.

She began to drift off, her shoulders quaking as she wept, when she was started by Peeta's sudden presence as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." He whispered.

"Jesus Christ." She clutched her chest shutting her eyes. "Really scared me there, Peeta." She hadn't heard him come upstairs, but he'd been there for several minutes, listening with disappointment to her tear herself down with words between sobs.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Mind if I sit down?" She sat up, sliding back until she was flush with the headboard, her back pressing into the smooth white painted wood.

"Not at all." She drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them defensively. He sat, bouncing his knee nervously. A bit earlier, before he came upstairs, he turned off all the ovens and put back all the pots and pans, losing all intentions to open the bakery that day.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, Katniss, it's just, like, a sensitive topic for me, I guess. But that doesn't make how I acted right. And I should definitely not have gotten mad about what you said about yourself, admittedly you were lying, but if that's how you feel I wont take that away from you. You are beautiful but if you aren't comfortable with believing that yourself I'll do it enough for you. I hope that you aren't too mad-"

"Peeta! Peeta!" Katniss smiled sadly as she spoke over him. "I'm sorry, really." Was all she said as a bemused expression found it's place on his face.

He looked down guiltily and suddenly began a story he hadn't told anyone in a long time. He knew about her sister, it was only fair. His voice was a whisper. "When I was twelve my mother didn't like me very much. Well, she never liked me, but it was particularly bad at twelve. She was sort of in this perpetual state of severe postpartum depression. She hated me from day one, that woman. She didn't want me, but it wasn't like I was some oopsie baby or anything. She simply didn't want _me._" He sighed. "She was a madwoman, and she hated me, I tried my best to make her happy, but that was totally futile. So, when I was twelve, my mother was especially hateful." He inhaled audibly between clenched teeth.

"It was the day of my birthday and she was ranting and raving about me being a bad seed, me being the wrong one. She was off her fucking rocker, really. And so she's calling me all these mean things and she comes at me with a god damn knife!" Her eyes widened with astonishment. "That woman took that knife and slashed my leg, not once, not twice, but over a dozen goddamn times. And she didn't even give me a chance, she just stabbed and twisted, of all places, my leg! Right along my lower thigh. I don't even get it. Why there, why not kill me. But I do remember her saying something about 'no one will ever love an ugly boy.' She was destroying my image, and I don't know why. She could have gone for my face, but she took my leg, she ruined my life worse than if she just killed me. She was crazy."

"That is absolutely horrible, Peeta!" Katniss' mouth was agape and she shook her head with disbelief, eyes still wide. "I can't even imagine..." The words '_how someone could be so cruel_' died on the tip of her tongue. Oh, but she could. She tried to repress the thoughts of her sister and spoke instead. "That's just horrible. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

He shrugged his slack shoulders. "She did it though, ya know? She made me an ugly boy." He scoffed with disgust. "The one thing she succeeded with in life, disgusting."

Acting on impulse Katniss slid over to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Like before, this embrace was not cut short and she held tight. Eventually he bowed his head into her arm that crossed his chest and he cried silently. She allowed this, remaining silent. "I'm so fucking ugly, Katniss, I really am."

She was undeniably speechless at this admission. He had no reason to feel this way, and no one on this planet had the right to make him feel this way. Katniss was completely appalled, and rendered uncomfortably silently. It wasn't just the words he said, either, it was the broken boy behind them. The sad, defeated tone that rang through her mind thereafter. She could safely say she never expected this from the previously happy boy. It seemed, to her, that Peeta Mellark was forced to grow too fast. His mother took the best years away from him, she was certain of that.

He whimpered, which tugged painfully at her chest. The noise was so unfit to the boy who was now resting his head on her shoulder, weeping. She kissed his temple in another unexpected impulsive action. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Peeta. But believe me when I say, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met." _Next to Prim_, she silently added. "How about you go to sleep?" She remembered how much sleep helped to revive her in the passing day, and hoped it would do the same for him, if he'd allow it. Peeta nodded, his hair bristling against Katniss' cheek.

"Yeah, how about I sleep." He scooted away before laying on his side on the opposite side of the bed, facing her. "Why don't you sleep too?" He stretched his back while releasing a quiet moan at the comfort of his bed after a restless night on the couch. Katniss relished the noise.

"Okay..." Awkwardly, and a bit begrudgingly Katniss lay at the very edge of the bed on her back. Peeta accepted the obvious boundary she set and with a sigh he dozed off. She soon followed.

* * *

**Thank you, if you're still reading. I'd love if you would check out my other story/ies which I am currently working on, both HG AUs. Feel free to make suggestions, I appreciate them greatly. Sorry for the midnight update, I couldn't sleep and reading wasn't really doing the job, so I hope you enjoyed, I'll update ASAP! Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

For the past several years, all Peeta wanted was to share his bed in the most innocent way. And he sort of had that for a few hours. He slept with a smile for the first time since before the incident, and that felt pretty damn good. Five hours later, it was a quarter past noon when he stirred. Sitting up quietly, as to not wake the sleeping girl on the other side of the bed, he slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom, splashing water on his face. A few moments later his cell phone, in the living room, rang.

He jogged through to catch the call on the second to last ring, and flipped it open without a second glance to the name. His half brother, Rhys, could be heard through the receiver, talking boisterously as always. "'Sup bro." _What a douche bag. _"I'll be over in, say, five minutes, get some food ready for me, alright?" He hung up without waiting for an answer.

With a huff, Peeta went to the kitchen and rummaged aimlessly through the cabinets, assembling a half assed sandwich along side a can of cola.

True to his words, almost five minutes later Rhys arrived, barging through the unlocked door of the apartment and capturing a startled Peeta in a bear hug. He was shorter than Peeta, and a bit more ripped. Rhys' hair was chocolate brown, his eyes a dull green. Completely unlike his half-brother, Peeta, who was all tall, lean, and while well muscled, not quite grotesque. His hair was bright blond, his eyes a dazzling blue. They were quite different. Even in the shade of skin, Peeta with his pale clear skin, Rhys with his tanned acne ridden skin. They were at opposite ends of the color spectrum.

Peeking over the blond's shoulder, his green eyes landed on Katniss' in the bed, her shirt riding up above her waist. He snickered before his mouth was upturned in a wicked grin. "Who might the lady friend be, Peet?" Peeta hated that nickname. Hated that that was what his father used to call him. It wasn't a major modification, but it still angered him to hear it out of his remaining sibling's mouth.

"She doesn't concern you, Rhy." He spat, shoving his way out of the hug. "Sandwich is on the counter. Help yourself."

Peeta walked over to Katniss, tucking the sheet around her, trying not to stir her from her restful sleep. He didn't notice his unwanted companion creep up behind him. "She's gorgeous, P. How'd you catch a girl like that?"

"Fuck off." He replied sharply, not wanting to talk about her, not wanting to here his disgusting half brother talk about her in any way.

"I bet she bangs pretty well. Must've cost you quite a bit of cash though."

"Must I repeat myself? Fuck off." It was futile, though. Rhys was used to getting what he wanted. The illegitimate child of Evelynne Mellark and some man Peeta never had the decency to learn the name of. She kept the baby. Raised him. But it was so obviously not his father's child. No son of Mr. Mellark would have straight brown hair and green eyes. It wasn't happening. And everyone knew it. He was commonly called a bastard as a child. Ridiculed until he gained popularity in high school for excelling in sports. Mr. Mellark, Brickdon, had blue eyes, as did Evelynne, they had matching blonde hair, as did all their sons. Except Rhys. He was the oddball.

Suddenly, what his 'brother' said hit him. "What do you _mean _cost cash? You know what. Fuck you. Just... fuck you. Get the hell out of here. I'm not listening to you anymore, Rhy."

"Whoa whoa whoa, don't get snippy with me, Peeta. I'm just saying, Cato never shared her with anyone. I'm simply surprised to see he let you have a shot with that gem." Rhys' gaze grew predatory as he looked at Katniss.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out!" Peeta could feel the erratic tears growing at the base of his eyelids. "Right. Now!" He shouted at the hesitance he found in Rhys. The dark haired boy began to slump out of the room, but not without the final word.

"Well, if you must know, pretty girl over there." He nodded at the bed. "She's probably just mooching off you. She'll suck you dry, and then she'll leave before you know what hit you. She's a conniving little bitch. Watch your back bro, that's all I'm saying." His voice was a shout, and he slammed the door behind himself.

_He's a goddamn liar. Don't listen. She isn't like that. I'm sure. Don't give it a second thought. She is not like that. _Despite mentally protesting what Rhys had said, he couldn't help but ponder the idea. Maybe she was just there for a free ride, maybe she had a story she used, consistent and well rehearsed. _Stop that._ His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet "Ahem" behind him.

"Katniss." He panted. Tears were silently streaming down his cheeks and he hunched his shoulders, turning to face away from her.

"You know I'm not like that, don't you? I wouldn't ever..." A wail escaped Peeta and he couldn't help himself from sniveling like a young child.

"I would hope not, I would. I want you to be real. I don't want you to be here, and you are certainly still welcome, just because you need a place to crash, Katniss. I don't want it to be so, seemingly, one sided." He'd finally controlled the tears and sobs that were threatening to rack his body.

"You have doubts. I can tell." She rolled her eyes with indignation. _How could this be anything but real. The bruises are real, Peeta._ She wanted to say. _I really am sad, I really do hate myself, and I really do love those blue eyes. _The last thought made her wide eyed, it was completely subconscious and she'd regretted the simple mental notion. "I guess it makes sense. I mean, for Pete's sake, I'm a stranger in your home!" She chuckled humorlessly, her head shaking from side to side, she turned her back to him. "But, I get it. I don't know how you could trust me at all."

"Because I've noticed you, that's why, Katniss. If I hadn't noticed you... I was keeping an eye on you yesterday, ya know? There was something off. I mean, usually, you were oblivious. But you seemed to be in higher spirits at the bakery. Something was off." He repeated. He didn't mean to notice, and he didn't mean to tell her he noticed, but the words were already out, so there was no where to go besides forward. "You seemed scared." Her eyebrows furrowed, _had I projected myself that way?,_ she hoped not, but obviously it was hopeless to wish against.

"You were trembling, Katniss." _Had I been?_ She raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "And I couldn't do anything about it."

"Why would you? It's not like anyone else would have, Peeta. Don't blame yourself, nobody notices me, honestly." She sighed.

"I've noticed you all along." He began again.

"Peeta."

"No, Katniss, it's true, I've always noticed you. I've been enamored since I first saw you all those months ago, and I know it's strange, and I know it probably just seems weird as hell, but I've always noticed you." Without realizing, Peeta has struck a match and set a fire with these words.

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?!" She screamed, though her voice was not full of anger, but sadness identical to that in her eyes. She spun on her heel to face him, and at the sight of him facing the wall she stomped beside him. "You could have told me all along! You didn't, why?! Why didn't you?!" Her voice slowly faded into shouts between hiccups to catch her breath between tears that fell unwillingly.

Her hands cradled her head as she folded into herself, rocking slightly on her heels as she crumbled the floor. "I can't do this anymore." She finally said, her breath hitching midway through. "I can't do this anymore. I won't, just... Peeta, I can't do this anymore." She released an indignant sigh, frustrated with her inability to form a flowing sentence. "I'm really, just so very sorry. I don't know what else to say." She swallowed hard, wincing. "I'm sorry." She repeated. The problem was she didn't know what she couldn't do anymore, what she was apologizing for, or really why her emotions were fluctuating so. "I can't keep being sad." She went on. "I don't like it, and I want to try to be happy again." This wasn't what Katniss meant to say, but it was the truth nonetheless. As she spoke she knew she was digging herself into a deeper hole, and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't figure out what to say and it was truly torture.

"I think..." Katniss paused momentarily to try to think a way out of continuing. She found none. "I think that you could make me happy, Peeta. But I cause you nothing but stress. In twenty four hours I've the cause of your being upset too many times. I don't think I'm worth your time. I'm a lost cause, the sooner you figure that out." She took in a deep breath to help her continue. "The sooner you figure that out, you will be happy too. And it's okay, Peeta." She added the last bit at the look of pure distress on his wide eyed face. "I'll be okay. Let me go on, I think maybe I can hold my own. I don't want to mooch off of you." Her final words held a trace of venom, resuscitating what had happened earlier with his half brother, Rhys.

He'd forgotten she'd overheard their exchange, and to this he let out a primitive growl. His brother had hurt her, and he had hoped beyond hope that she'd only caught a small bit of the idiotic rant.

Peeta kneeled beside her, placing a hand on her back and rubbing slow, soothing circles. "You'll stay with me, still, right?"

"Of course." She sobbed and slid closer to him until he enveloped her in a much needed hug and drew her into his lap as he sat cross legged, trying to lull her to her former calm with reassuring words, grateful that his thoughts weren't leaking out of his mouth. Glad that he wasn't asking what was on his mind, _what did Rhy mean when he said you must have cost a lot, Katniss? What did Cato do to you?_

"It'll be okay, Katniss." He stroked her hair, hoping not to overstep the invisible boundary she'd set. He didn't know she had barely noticed her current residence on his lap as she weeped loudly into her hands. "We'll get through this." He was unaware to the fact that she couldn't hear him. There was only Rhys' voice running through her mind, tormenting her. She shut her eyes, trying to contain the tears as she returned to awareness and leaned into his chest, shaking, and sniffling.

Peeta glanced over at the alarm clock, it read in green letters, '12:42'. It looked like a long day ahead of him. Somehow he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

**The wait is over! A new chapter, and I hope I haven't ruined the story completely. I sorta happy ended this one, but I'll probably have a new chapter up tomorrow, at a more reasonable time than 1 AM. I hope you enjoy, and if not let me know. :) HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


	7. Chapter 7

"What now?" Katniss' voice was just above a murmur as she looked pleadingly at Peeta, her hands clutching his shirt, desperate for something to anchor her to the earth as everything seemed to come crumbling down around her. Suddenly, her stomach growled, and she blushed furiously, looking at the ceiling with embarrassment, though it was not a big deal to Peeta, at all.

"Hungry?" He offered her a warm smile, though it did not reach his eyes. With a frown, she nodded, displacing herself from his lap, apologizing. "No need, it's fine, Katniss." He flashed another grin before standing, and hoisting her up. "What would you like?"

Her eyes widened, _options_, "Oh, whatever's easy, Peeta, really. I don't want to impose, in fact, I can make breakfast." He shook his head, walking the short distance to the kitchen and turning on the sink to wash his hands.

"No need, honestly, it isn't a burden. I like to make breakfast anyway. What would you like?" She was skeptical, _likes to make breakfast? Pf, please_, Katniss contained an eye roll to go with her inner monologue, knowing he was just trying to be nice, so she should at least _try_ the same.

"I was thinking." He said several moments later. "We should talk some more, while I make breakfast, okay?"

Wearily, she replied with a quiet, "Okay," as she pulled out a stool from the center island and slid onto it. She finally took a good look around the loft. On an exposed brick wall was a mounted flat screen television, with a wooden chest beneath it, across from the tv was a beige leather couch and dark stained coffee table. Off to the opposite side was a small dining area, large enough to seat about six people. The off to the other side there were two steps leading up to the bedroom area. The screen, currently folded only covered about half the bed when wide open. The bed was four post, the same dark wood as the coffee and dining tables, with a white duvet and matching sheets. It was a nice apartment, the walls painted a mustardy yellow that was leaning a bit towards brown.

"You still haven't told me what you want." He looked at her patiently, drying his hands with a paper towel.

Unable to think of anything she said a simple, "Pancakes." And he was going about the kitchen, retrieving flour, oil, milk, eggs, vanilla, "Chocolate chips?" He asked, shaking a bag, she nodded, chocolate chips, butter, syrup, a mixing bowl, and whisk.

"So…" She began awkwardly, knowing he was waiting for her to start, but she wasn't sure what he wanted. He could sense this, and instead asked a question.

"What did Rhy mean when he said you must have run me a lot of cash?" He tried to keep his tone indifferent, but he knew the response would likely leave him seething.

She shrugged, tracing her finger on the granite counter top. "I—Um—Hm…" She bit her lip with trepidation. "Sometimes he'd—Cato'd let his friends fool around with me, mostly when he had too much to drink, is all. But there was a service fee, a hefty one. All his buddies were rich though, friends of his Uncle Snow, or something. They were willing to fork over a few hundred for anything with me. I don't know why, I guess they had money to spend. I especially didn't like nights like that."

His face had grown red with anger. _How dare he, how _dare he?! He thought in a quiet rage. "That's disgusting." Was all he could muster the will to say, knowing if he opened his mouth any longer he'd start spewing a murderous rage. It was so much more than disgusting. He hit her, sold her, pushed her away. It wasn't fair. _Why her?_ He couldn't understand this situation one bit. Not that he particularly wanted to know the inner workings of the mind of an obvious psychopath.

Noticing his change of posture from behind, Katniss tried to put on a brave face, using, what she hoped was, a reassuring voice. "It's okay, Peeta. I'm okay. It wasn't too bad anyway." It was way worse. "I'm fine now."

"Katniss!" He shouted, causing her to flinch, though he didn't see, intently working as he poured batter into the heated pan. "You know, don't pretend that that is okay. I do not condone shit like that. He should have never treated you like that. And I—I should have noticed or something." She tried to cut in but he just spoke over her. "It's one thing to treat a lady poorly, but _you_? Come on. You know that's bullshit. You're small, first of all, that just shows how much of a damn coward he is." He knew he was growing irrelevant, but he didn't care. He knew it was true, even if she didn't say any of it. The words refused to be caged a moment longer as they toppled out of his mouth. "And, like, what idiot would do that, ya know? You're fucking gorgeous, I don't understand. I mean, I sort of get it, like, he needs to feel empowered, he's probably been severely emasculated during his life, but that is no excuse. I cannot sympathize with a monster like that, I don't understand." He paused, taking in a deep breath.

"Okay, Dr. Phil." She said quietly, tracing her finger over the granite counter top. "He's a dick, I guess that's all to it."

"There's more isn't there?" Peeta asked keenly, he could sense her holding back, the more distant she grew, the more she clammed up, the more he knew she wasn't telling him everything. "You already told me a summary of your life, but no real details. What did he do to you, Katniss?"

She scrubbed her hands down her face with an exasperated sigh. "I don't want to talk about it." At this Peeta turned on his heel away from the frying pan, spatula in hand, annoyance on his face, though he tried his hardest to mask it.

"Please tell me, Katniss." He never liked pressing people for information, it felt rude, but he wanted to full story.

"You know what? Fine!" She said, a hint of defiance in her voice, her eyes wide. He turned back to the skillet as it spat hot oil about when he flipped a pancake gently, trying to tame the anger in his belly. "So, I go to Cato, you know why, I don't need to get into that again. I go to Cato and it's not like you think, I wasn't a hooker, I was a high school dropout who found a nice guy who was willing to take her on a date. An ugly bitch like myself. So, hey, we go on a date, and then two and then, well, he invites me to move in because he knew I was losing my home. So I agree, he seemed like a great guy.

"But, apparently, he was a shitty man. He couldn't handle himself, very handsy. Very possessive. After, say, a month he wouldn't let me out of his sight. I'm stuck in the house, he hit me. He pushed me down the stairs and no one batted an eye. No one cared, it was expected for him to act like this by the tenants, his neighbors. So, he gave me black eyes until he deemed that unattractive. Told me to stop being so goddamn clumsy. So I stopped, well I tried. But then he started going for my stomach, my legs, my arms. Iron grip, he had. Grabbing my wrists, jerking me around, throwing me against walls. Fucking me senseless while I didn't make a noise in his bed, just as he liked it.

"He said he loved me, that he'd take care of me." Her voice takes on a sarcastic deep tone as she said, "Baby, oh, baby, don't leave me, I'll make it right, hey, we can go out, how 'bout it? We can get past this." She laughed dryly, trying not to shed a single tear. "Then, BAM! Smack across the face, because he didn't ever want to show weakness. Needed to show who was the boss there, who had the upper hand. And at first I was like, it's okay, Cee, we can get past this, that's right. We all lose out tempers sometimes, how about lunch? Yeah, lunch sounds good, I'll get dressed. And I'd put on some jeans and a sweater, even if it was summer, and we'd go out and he'd be civil, and we'd go back, and like I said, he'd fuck me senseless." She inhaled the aroma of pancake's before continuing.

"So, that goes on for a while. And eventually, well, I noticed the drinking. He could drink a lot, but I swear, that man was practically a light weight! Drunk in minutes. And his friends would come along, swaggering around the apartment." Katniss' voice grew husky and gruff. "'Ey Caaaa-to! Your lady is looking migh-ty fine toniiiiight. How about a little test drive huh? Yeaaah, just, yeah, okay. Hey, here." Her voice returned to normal. "And they'd fork over, say, two hundred dollar, if he was feeling generous. See, the thing about Cato is that he wants money and he is frugal. We lived in a decent apartment, but damn was that man cheap. So, back on track, they'd fork over the money, and take me to the bedroom. And they wanted me to be vocal, so I would be." She shrugged as Peeta turned to face her again, placing a plate of pancakes piled high in front of her. His face was red, jaw clenching and unclenching.

"So that's that." She said feebly, looking down before using a hand to push away the plate. "I'm not hungry anymore." She was shaking as she pushed out of the stool, but Peeta was quicker, and as she tripped on her own two feet he grabbed her bicep and pulled her upright, around the counter in a second.

She was shaking her head as tears dampened her dry, tired eyes. "You are hungry, Katniss, please eat." She nodded, her face contorting painfully.

"Mhm." She hummed, returning to the table.

"You've endured so much." Her tears quickly subsided as she regained her composure and forked the pancakes mindlessly. She was trying to withdraw from the conversation, from the world, from everything, but his voice kept her tethered, and for that she was grateful.

She shook her head. "I'm okay, really." Was all she said, then she dug into the pancakes to stop herself from saying anything she'd regret, and he waited silently, unsure of what else to say.

* * *

**I had a better chapter written, but something happened and it's gone now. I couldn't seem to remember the details in the chapter, so I wrote this. I'm sorry that it sucks, it doesn't make sense, does it? Ugh, I'm really embarrassed about this one and just ashamed that this is all I came up with. But I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. I hope you had a wonderful holiday, and I'll update soon. Thank you for reading. I may delete and rewrite this, I'm sorry if that's the case and it causes any consistency errors. Bye! -xx**


	8. Chapter 8

When Katniss finally finished eating, Peeta found his voice at last. It seemed the same as their first meal, though Peeta noted that silently.

"How about we get you some clothes of your own, huh?" He asked, hoping maybe he could get her something besides his over-sized clothing for her to wear, and perhaps some new underwear which she was obviously not wearing by the perky ridges visible through her shirt.

"Mhm," Katniss nodded, picking up the sticky plate and sliding off the stool before walking to the sink and dropping it in. She fixed a harsh glare on Peeta as soon as he opened his mouth, "Don't worry yourself, Mr. Mellark, I didn't have the intention of washing my own dirty dish, I wouldn't dare have the audacity." She rolled her eyes at his chuckle.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'm glad you'll let me wash it." He smiled sheepishly before slipping off the stool. "So, how about we head out? Seeing as you're already dressed." He gestured lazily at her.

"Oh, okay." She agreed, walking around the center island. "It's supposed to be chilly out, correct?"

"Correct." He bit his lip. "I'll get you a coat." Peeta went into the bedroom portion of the loft, retrieving a coat for Katniss before returning to her, holding the jacket open for her. After the events of the passing days, he hoped they could have a lighthearted outing, maybe even have some fun. He prayed she'd lose her formal tone and choice of words, loosing her overly proper tendencies.

"So, where would you like to shop?" He chewed his cheek as she slid slender arms into the sleeves.

"Doesn't really matter to me, Peeta. Not even sure what's 'hip' anymore." Letting out a sad laugh, she drew away from him and jammed thin balled fists into the pockets of the beige peacoat.

"To be quite honest, neither do I." He teased, glancing down at his bakery wear that fit him so perfectly, while on Katniss the short sleeves reached her knobby elbows, prominent from her frailty. Among other things, Peeta had noticed how damn thin this girl was. Her tummy just slightly rounded with the beginnings of undernourishment he could only begin to imagine the conditions she lived in with Cato. Paternal instinct made him rage at the thought of anyone hurting her, his jaw clenching and unclenching subconsciously before Katniss' delicate hand rested upon his bicep.

"Ready to go?" She peeped.

"Yeah... yeah, ready when you are." Katniss nodded with a 'hmph' before leading the way to the door.

Outside the frigid air was evident of the coming winter. Their breaths were visible, and Katniss' lips were dry within seconds, her tongue darting out frequently to dampen them as they walked down the main street.

Chancing a glance at her while she was distracted looking in the window of a bookstore, Peeta retrieved a chapstick from his pocket, holding it out. "Lip balm?" He asked.

"Oh, uh..." Unsure of what to do, Katniss quickly took the small tube, twisted off the cap, and smeared some on her lips.

Smacking her lips together she let out a grateful sigh. "Thank you."

"No problem." He murmured, impulsively pushing her fringe out of her eyes. She gave a curt nod before turning away.

They continued on their walk until they hit a consignment shop that Katniss insisted on visiting.

Warm air greeted their faces that had grown splotchy with red at the cold air, not to mention the wind they were walking directly into.

At the cash register was a round-faced young woman who immediately greeted the pair, hopping up from her stool and rounding the counter. "Katniss!" She shrieked before a startled "Peeta," in a hushed voice.

"Delly." Katniss said, a smile playing at her lips, crinkling the corners of her eyes. "You know Mr. Mellark?," she asked after a moment of thought.

"Yeah... yeah!" Delly shrilled, her voice returning to its naturally boisterous tone. "We went to high school together! Right down the road. Those were some good times, huh, Peety boy?" She teased, sticking her tongue out. He nodded, a flush of embarrassment creeping along his pale wind bitten cheeks.

"Yeah, good times," He muttered, looking down at his tightly laced shoes.

Katniss walked away, leaving the two blonds to their own devices. Peeta and Delly could be mistaken for siblings, given a swift glance, though upon closer inspection there were very distinct differences in their appearances. Delly, curvy, to say the least, and short with blond hair and a heavy smattering of freckles across her tanned face, arms and chest, wasn't as similar to Peeta who was leaning on the tall, slightly stocky, side with pale skin and few freckles and moles to ornament his fair skin. Despite all that they made an attractive pair, though they hadn't seen each other in years.

Waiting for Katniss, Peeta and Delly exchanged quiet pleasantries, catching up, him being uncharacteristically quiet though she didn't seem to mind. By the time Katniss had returned, having slipped in and out of the changing rooms with various articles of clothing, she returned with arms piled high with clothes or all varieties and colors.

Arching an eyebrow, Peeta held his arms out, where she reluctantly dropped the tower of fabric.

"What?" Katniss asked nervously at his look of skepticism.

"It's a lot of stuff, eh?"

"Well, yeah." She scoffed. "That was going back?" Katniss said, shifting her nervous gaze to Delly. "None of those fit."

Peeta let out a noise of understanding before placing the clothes on a small armchair besides a clothes rack.

"So, what is it that you _are _getting?" He asked quietly, twiddling his thumbs behind his back.

"Ahh..." Katniss jogged back to the changing room before returning with three pairs of jeans, two t-shirts, a sweater, and two dresses.

"Sale rack." She said, smiling proudly at her finds, the most carefree she'd been in the recent days.

"Okay." Peeta murmured, taking the small, neatly folded pile away from her and to the cash register where Delly skipped back over to, checking them out immediately.

"And that'll be... forty-two dollars ninety-seven cents." Peeta nodded, withdrawing his wallet from his back pocked and sliding his platinum credit card across the granite.

Katniss gawked momentarily at the exuberant piece of plastic before composing herself, but not before Peeta had caught the look on her face. "It's nothing," he groveled, taking the credit card back from Delly and slipping it swiftly into his wallet and back into his pocket. He snatched the bag off the counter, giving Delly his farewells before heading out the door with Katniss in tow.

"Like everything you got?" Peeta asked as soon as they returned outside, walking briskly beneath the store awnings, trying to catch the wind while it was blowing into their backs.

"Did I do something wrong?" Katniss asked at the same moment, biting her thumbnail in embarrassment at her poor timing. "Sorry, I just-"

"No, you didn't do anything, Katniss." He said with a shake of his head. "I just... it's a long story, for another time." She hated how he was treating her like a fragile little child, but she didn't prod further, walking in silence until he brought her to the one place she desired least to go. Victoria's Secret.

She let out an indignant groan before shoving the door inward brusquely, pushing forward while Peeta gave a bashful smile and halfhearted wave to the startled saleswomen with a quiet apologetic remark. "Sorry... sorry," he muttered sheepishly, "she just really... hates buying underwear." His face blazed at the awkwardness of the situation and he quickly weaved through the maze of racks and boxes, scantily clad mannequins showcasing their new "Fabulous" collection of push-up bras and boy shorts.

Katniss rifled through the sale box, picking up random panties, placing them in a pink basket on her arm with annoyance. She moved onto the bra section while Peeta sat in the chair near the changing room, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees to contemplate the entire situation they were in.

He hasn't really though about what was really going on since they'd left the house, the reality of the situation slipping through his grasp as he came face to face with Delly, out of his boo Radley-esque hiding. Always there but never participating, not since high school.

Katniss interrupted his thoughts when she leaned forward before him, speaking in hushed tones, "Peeta, I know this is, like, embarrassing but I don't know my bra size and, well, could you get one of the ladies to come over here and give me a fitting? They keep giving me strange looks, and I don't want to set them off or something." She huffed out a breath, tired from her hasty speech. He nodded distractedly, standing from his chair and waving over one of the workers.

"Uh, yeah," he ducked his head forward, putting on a charming smile, as he read the bleach blond woman's name tag a bit too close to her bosom for Katniss' personal comfort, she averted her eyes. "Glimmer," a grimace slipped onto his face with distaste of the name, though it was gone just as soon as Katniss noticed it. "Could you, err, help my friend out in figuring her-what was it?-size out?" He waved at the bras in Katniss' hands and the woman-Glimmer-nodded, a plastic smile plastered to her overly-tanned face.

"Not a problem, Mr. Mellark." She smirked at his look of bafflement before sauntering away towards a large changing room. She turned to the brunette woman beside Peeta, nodding her on. "Come on, silly," she said, her tone condescending, "don't you want your fitting?" She smirked at the look of agitation on Katniss' face as she held the curtain open, Katniss slipping into the room beneath her arm.

"So," her voice was no more than a hiss, "you Peeta's new toy?" Glimmer giggled before pulling a fabric measure out of a drawer in the wall. "You're gonna have to take that shirt off, sweet cheeks." Her southern drawl did nothing for Katniss' growing fury. Reluctantly, she slipped her shirt over her head, leaving her only in a ratty old camisole, she shivered as the cool air of the store hit her skin, breaking it out in a series of goosebumps, braille on her arms.

"I'm not his toy." She muttered with a roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well ain't that sweet!" Glimmer hollered, causing Katniss to jolt at her suddenly increased volume. "You're just like all the others!" She winked a mascaraed eye in her direction before sighing with indignation. "You're gonna have to take that nasty little tank top off," she spat, her lip curling with disgust. "The trash he's willing to _do_," She muttered as Katniss took off her last remaining article of clothing. "Well ain't that sweet!" She said again with a chuckle. "No bra or nothin'?" A giggled escaped her as she gawked at Katniss. "Usually they got bras on, you're somethin' else, huh?"

Katniss dropped her arms in defiance, the air conditioned air forcing her to stifle her shivers. "Fucking Christ, will you get it over with?" She asked, stepping forward. Glimmer went to work then, wrapping the tape measure around Katniss' less than ample bosom.

"38A!" Glimmer shouted, just loud enough to be heard outside the room, where Peeta sat anxiously. "That's just the cutest little thing." She squealed as Katniss tugged her clothing back on, cheeks alight with a rosy blush, silver eyes glowering. "You're nothin' more than a child!" Soon after Glimmer dismissed Katniss, giving her the appropriately sized bras, Katniss approached Peeta.

"All done." She had said with false cheer. "Just need to check out," for added effect she added a moment later, "sweet cheeks." Peeta stifled his chuckles as they checked out.

"It's been a pretty damn good day, huh?" He asked as they walked side by side down the sidewalk towards the cafe. "I can make you lunch, hmm?" He glanced at his watch. "Only 3:47," he nodded his approval. "The day has just slipped right on by." She grunted affirmation as they approached the landmark that is the Mellark and Co. Cafe sign, large and demanding attention, it's ornately painted on a large board of wood just before the shop, flowers and pastries and a large espresso cup on the sign, steam painted so authentically you can't help but be tempted into walking right in and getting one yourself.

"I think I'll change." Katniss said as he unlocked the door. "Alright," Peeta replied, stiffening slightly at a cramp in his false leg, the phantom limb taunting him. "I'll be here." He groaned as he sat in a chair as soon as she bounded up the stairs. He stretched out his leg, reaching for his toes, wincing at the throbbing pain at the base of the stump. When Katniss returned, he forced a smile so practiced that she didn't see through it one bit. She looked better in the new clothes, rejuvenated, even. First he noticed the bra, adding roundness to her previously bare underneath her clothes chest. Her pants fit perfectly, hugging her just right before flaring a bit at the base, boot cut, it would appear. She had a new sweater on, though he knew all her visible clothes were secondhand, she wore them with a foreign confidence that make them look like a million bucks.

His smile grew to a grin at her own. "These are so nice, Peeta!" She said, leaning down and hugging him tight, even placing a hurried kiss on his temple, whispering a 'thank you' against his skin as she brushed the hair off his forehead. She straightened herself out, standing upright, she glanced over herself for what felt like the millionth time in ten minutes.

_I look good! _She couldn't help but think, but at the back of her mind, Glimmer's voice taunted her, mocking and deliberate. She stopped in her tracks, glancing over at Peeta. He must have noticed all the things she did if he seemed to know her so well.

"What do you know about that Glimmer woman?" She asked, biting her lip in trepidation.

"Besides that fact that she's a bit of a-how do I put this nicely?-whore?" Peeta replied. "I don't know much, just remember her from high school, why?"

"She seemed to know you." Katniss replied matter-of-factly.

"How so?" He implored, pushing through the kitchen door and holding it open for her before letting it swing shut behind them.

"She said I was your new toy."

"No way."

"Yeah, and I don't even get it, like, I've known you for, say, 72 hours? Tops? It's bullshit, I guess."

"Yeah, bullshit."

She nodded before going silent as he busied himself around the, now tidy from their mornings mishaps, kitchen.

"So..." She slid into one of the stools at the center island, swirling her finger in some lingering flour, her mind elsewhere, returning to earlier that morning, the mild altercation with Rye. "Did you believe what Rye said?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating, I've had major writers block and was just completely lacking the motivation to move on with this story but I wrote quite a bit in this chapter, so I hope that makes up for it at least a tad. I'm sorry that this chapter was totally domestic, menial tasks, blah blah blah, but it happens, I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love for you for you to review and follow. I plan on updating more soon, thank you for your patience! BY THE WAY I'VE NEVER HAD A BRA FITTING BEFORE, I DON'T KNOW HOW THOSE THINGS WORK, I'M SORRY. I'M JUST A 32A I DON'T UNDERSTAND THESE THINGS.**


	9. Chapter 9

His hesitance was enough of an answer for her. _Did I believe him? _Peeta wasn't sure.

Katniss let out an indignant 'hmph' before slumping forward. She let out a slight whine as she accidentally rested her right cheek on her bony arm where the receding bruise made it's home. The marred skin that had once bloomed red along the lacerated edge, surrounded by vibrant blues and purples was now faded to ugly dark browns and inflamed reds, mismatched patchwork on her olive skin, the cut had begun to heal over with rusty scabs that she had to resist scratching right off, knowing it'd only reopen and risk infection.

"Ahh, Katniss," he laughed dryly lightly before going to the fridge, "Shoulda' reminded me to get you ice for that, thoughtless of me to forget about it, I suppose, but better late than never, huh?" He retrieved a blue ice pack from the freezer and tapped her shoulder lightly. When she raised her head, meeting his eyes with a leveled gaze he placed the cool compress gently on her cheek, holding it there for a moment, savoring the intimacy of the moment before she brushed his hand away with a look that was nearly a glare, and put her own hand to where his had been moments ago to hold it in place.

He nodded, his lips forming a thin line before he turned away from her and returned to the fridge. "Figured we'd just have some pizza tonight, eh?"

"Sounds good," Katniss grumbled, slouching forward, her spine curving visibly.

Her mood had taken a sour turn and she thrust herself off of the bar stool before treading out the bakery kitchen and returning to the upstairs apartment.

Peeta didn't want to bother her further, and opted to go through payroll and other paperwork at the back office after ordering a pizza.

From then on they fell into an uncomfortable routine, Katniss skirting Peeta when possible, not taking another go at working again when she realized how much physical pain she was repressing. Peeta shrugged it off once she refused his help on a daily basis, giving her time to recover. In the coming days the tension in the air dissipated.

Peeta slept on the couch. Katniss slept on the bed. They were both okay, somehow.

The bruise on her face faded with every passing hour, the broken skin working to mend the broken seams, the bruises on her wrists were harder. They seemed determined to remain as a reminder of what she was avoiding, tattoos on her skin she had no choice but to keep.

Three days later, their first Saturday, winter finally came full force, if not a bit late. The cool temperatures had taken a plummet, right into the single digits.

With their rhythm flowing smoothly as days passed, Katniss' worries weren't as easy to overcome.

The cell phone Peeta had gotten her hadn't put her at ease as he'd hoped, despite the numerous numbers he had programmed into it. She closed herself away from everyone, except for him, of course, and remained in the apartment. After the shopping trip, she'd seemed far more emotionally exhausted, and Peeta decided that for the time being, he'd allow it.

Despite his encouragement, she still refused to go to a hospital, or the police station just a few blocks away.

Her trust in Peeta had bloomed in a measly 5 days, that fact was enough to raise her suspicions and she almost imperceptibly froze him out. Leaving him grasping for her quiet words and watching for the slight nods she gave in response, so as to not miss them.

Peeta prepared for the impending storm, at least two feet of snow were expected. He went back to the thrift shop where he bought Katniss more weather appropriate clothing. Among the large bags he brought home were puffy yellow snow pants, an obscurely plush red coat, various pants, jumpers, and undergarments (in case the weather happened to knock out the power as it had been known to in the Victorian area).

Katniss accepted them without protest when he came home around noon. The flurries began and they were both glad he'd gone out of his way to stock up the kitchen with whatever they may need from ramen noodles to chicken cutlets.

The bakery was closed for the day, a precautionary measure Peeta had put in place, not to mention an excuse to figure out why Katniss had taken such a sudden decline.

"Katniss?" Peeta was still organizing the food, while Katniss sat on the couch flipping mindlessly through the television channels.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"C'mere, could you help me with this a bit?"

"Yeah... yeah, sure, one sec'." She tossed the apple she'd eaten straight to the core in the trash bin before appearing soundlessly beside him. "What do you need?"

"I just need to talk," he replied, exasperation edging into his voice. He was tired of her darting eyes, distant looks whenever he spoke to her.

"About..?" Worry had already masked her face shamelessly as she twisted a lock of hair between her fingers.

"About why you're being so cold all of the sudden? About why you wont take help from a _real professional_. It's not bad to get help sometimes and those bruises aren't fading anytime soon." He was grateful the swelling in her face had receded but that didn't help the anger that quelled at the pit of his belly whenever he saw her loose sleeves slide up her forearms, revealing scars and blemished flesh that sat tightly over too thin wrists. It would take time, it would be hard, but if she wanted to heal, she needed to want to help herself as much as he tried to help her.

"It's just everything, Peeta, okay? It's everything, it all sucks and it's all just going about. I am not okay, and the thing that sucks about that is 'not okay' is my _normal._ I'm being so 'cold' because as soon as you find your way inside my mind and see things how I see it, you will run and you will push me away. I'm just trying to protect you, Peeta, okay? And frankly, I don't trust you." She knew she was being rather asinine, but honestly that was the only way to get the words out, and senseless was her self-proclaimed forte.

"If you just took my help, maybe everything wouldn't suck, Katniss, ever think of that?" His neck was flushed with frustration. "I'm never going to push you away, so long as you try. You don't need to go to a hospital, okay? But eventually you need to tell me the entire story, you need to leave this home, you need to get out, okay?" _Home_, the word struck her but at this point it sounded silly, the whole concept. _Home,_ that was something that had long since left her. Home was where you had your mother and father, your little sister, safety, security, happiness. Could she ever call the apartment above the bakery _home?_ She wanted to, oh how she wanted to!, but nothing is permanent. Her little sister wasn't, her mother, her father, Cato wasn't even permanent. The thing that seemed to resemble happiness in the Mellark household wasn't something that would last.

"Okay." Was all she said. "I'll try. Give me until this storm passes, I'll try, okay?"

"That's all I need, Katniss. That's all I need." He shut the cabinet he'd been filling with cans and with a final clap of his hands he smiled, "Looks like it's all put away. Care to watch a movie?" And all the stress was gone.

"Sure." She murmured, pursing her lips in confusion. "I'd like that." And so they settled themselves on the couch, with a all-too-formal amount of space between them. Peeta put on some movie but by the end he couldn't even recall the title. All he could remember was how she smiled and laughed at the silly animated antics, the way her eyes had almost seemed to sparkle with the quickly setting sun hitting her face.

He glanced at the clock to see 4:00 PM meet his gaze. He couldn't help but admire how quickly day turned to dawn in the wintery days of Pennsylvania.

After the film, he opted to start in on dinner while Katniss perched on the island counter, watching him with a pleasant smile, that was no more than an unconscious upturn of the corners of her lips.

She didn't even know what they were having, and honestly didn't care, everything Peeta had made thus far had been beyond heavenly, and her ever-expanding belly was allowing her meals to end with an unfamiliar, if not agreeable, fullness.

Tonight the menu seemed to be up for pulled-pork sandwiches with fried potatoes, and the child which still resided deep inside Katniss was ecstatic. The meal was one of her father's favorites before he'd passed, she hadn't had it since.

She was biting her lip with anticipation as he plated it and carried it over to the dining room table. Smiling proudly, he waved Katniss over and she was move than ready to slip into the seat across his.

He nodded encouragingly as he sat opposite her. "What's got you so happy?" He chuckled, lifting the sandwich to his mouth, taking a bite.

She near swallowed her first bite whole but before responding she showed her appreciation with a shut of her eyes and a throatily obliged noise. "This!" She grinned, gesturing at the meal. "It's one of my favorites, though I'd honestly forgotten with all the time past." She dabbed at some sauce on the side of her mouth, before licking her finger and starting in on a forkful of the potatoes.

"Thank you, Peeta," the meal resumed in a comfortable silence.

"You're welcome," he whispered, keeping his eyes away from hers, though she was more focused on her meal as her eyes danced across the table cloth.

Once the meal was finished and Peeta had, as Peeta does, cleaned up the dishes, she lay on the couching, belly side up, rubbing her near bloated abdomen with a sated smile. "I don't know how I can make all this up to you." She heard his laugh from the open kitchen and shut her eyes, slipping into a nap.

_Prim runs swiftly, ducking behind trees, weaving in and our of the empty spaces beneath the canopy of the forest besides the place Katniss could truly call home. Giggles fill the air as Katniss reaches fruitlessly to tag Prim. _

_"Not gonna catch me, not even if you cheat!" Prim shouts over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out teasingly._

_"Oh yeah, ducky? Wanna try me?" Katniss retorts as they neared, in near tandem, the meadow on which their modest home resides. Katniss slows down as she can nearly tug her sister's braids, wanting to let her win this round of tag. "I guess you're right! Not even if I cheated, I don't think you're a duck anymore, Primmy, you're a cheetah!" Cheetahs are Katniss' favorite animals that she's learned about in her Basic Science class, she loves their speed, accuracy, ability to always be the hunter, not the hunted._

_Prim glances behind herself before tumbling forward, landing flat on her back, laughing hysterically, only yards away from their home. She lays with dandelions all around her bright blond hair, her blue eyes reflecting the sun, high in the sky. Katniss falls to her knees beside her sister, gasping for breath. _

_"Tired, Katty?" Prim asks, squinting in the sunlight. Her eyelashes curl so elegantly, even for a mere child, Katniss can see the beauty she''ll grow up to be._

_"Sure am!" Katniss stands, wiping dust from her overalls._

_"Prim! Katniss! Dinner's ready! Head on in now, and wash up!" Their mother shouts, putting Katniss at ease. The routine is so comfortable, she smiles, reaching a hand down to her small sister, she lifts her up. _

_As soon as Prim is standing, grinning at the grass stains on her jean capris, her favorites with a Tinker Bell iron-on at the bottom of the pant leg. Katniss tags her shoulder before running towards the house, closing the feet almost instantly. Prim toddles behind before racing after Katniss, to no avail, Katniss gets into the house, leaving the screen door open for Prim who knows their mother's rules. No tag in the house.  
_

Waking up Katniss was stuck in a blissful euphoria induced by the presence of her sister. _Maybe she's still here? Maybe she's just been hiding? Maybe she's finally won, maybe she'll come out from hiding. That's it. That must be it. She isn't gone, she's just pretending. _Katniss sat up with a start, looking around the room. A blond head stuck out from under a blanket, tossed around a form who's chest was steadily rising and falling. "Prim?" She croaked, her voice thick with sleep. The blanket stirred just as she placed her hand on the bulk of it, beginning to draw it away.

Peeta peaked his tired blue eyes at Katniss before sliding into a sitting position. "Katniss? Have a nice nap?" He squinted at the dumbstruck look on her face with a look of bafflement on his own. "Katniss?"

"You aren't her," she mumbled, "She's gone?"

"Who's gone? Katniss?" He leaned close to her with an urgency she hadn't seen in days. "Katniss..." Realization struck his face and he shook his head solemnly. "She's gone," he confirmed. "I'm so sorry, she's been gone for years." Tears brimmed her eyes, but she wasn't letting him see her vulnerability again. Not with that deceptively blond hair, the same pale skin as so many people who have made her life the living hell it is today.

"Get away," she murmured, "Get away from me, you monster... what have you done to me?" Her eyes were fogged with confusion before she shook her head. _He's not Cato. _"I-I'm sorry, Peeta... I'm so sorry. I'm just... don't get mad... I'm sorry." All feelings of revitalization were knocked out of her as she fell back onto the couch, studying the ceiling.

"Don't be sorry," he scolded, worry etching his face as hers crumbled.

"I'm sorry, never mind, just, okay, okay, it's all my fault, I get it, I get it, I get it." Katniss practically whimpered.

"Katniss," Peeta said more softly, "Katniss, it's okay. You're okay. Come here, you're okay." Peeta patted the space beside him but she simply cowered into the confining corner of the couch. "I'm coming to you, then," he whispered, as if taming a wild animal, he approached with caution, his hands out in an almost surrendering fashion.

He sat beside her, placing a hand on her knee. "Everything's alright, I promise you, Katniss, look at me," he leaned forward, catching her silvery eyes when he heard it, the footsteps clambering up the stairs outside their apartment. "What-?" Before he could finish his thought the knocking began.

At first it was deceivingly light, polite even. But slowly it grew aggressive, and Peeta chanced it, he stood up, crossing to the door, he peeked out the peephole to be met by a seething and teetering Cato.

"Katniss," Peeta hissed. "Get in the bathroom, please." She looked up at him, snapping out of her own thoughts. "Now," he snapped, she quickly obliged, jogging silently to the bathroom, leaving Peeta with a quiet click. Peeta retrieved his mobile before following.

Then the slew of obscenities grew to be audible through the door. "Fucking cunt. This bitch, dude! This bitch'll fuck with ya! Give 'er back to me! I'll teach her a lesson real good, I'll give it to her real dirty, unlike you! Open up!" Cato screamed. Peeta slipped into the bathroom to find a pacing and terrified Katniss. He locked the door and directed her into the bathtub.

"I don't know what he's doing, Katniss, I don't know, I'll just call the police-" He began before being quickly cut off by her wailing voice.

"The police can't help you! They can't! They're on his side, okay? They're on his side and he knows it and don't call 911, don't do that, please, it'll make it worse," she rambled on as shakes overcame her slouched body, " Peeta climbed in opposite trying to calm her as he began to dial on his phone.

"Please, Peeta," she begged, "They won't help us, okay? They won't, just, I'll go to him and it's fine, he'll have what he wants."

"I'm not letting you do that!" He could hear pounding comparable to a body slamming into wood when he realized that's what it was. Cato was going to break the front door open. And Peeta'd taken the smart way out in hiding.

"Why can't he help us? Tell me, please," he inquired, ducking to her eye level, draping his arms over his knees. The situation was so startlingly familiar to Peeta he shut his eyes as Katniss remained silent in thought.

_"You son of a bitch!" His mother roars, a young Peeta cowers in the doorway, avoiding his mother's penetrating glare. "Fucking ugly boy, did you-?!" Her voice cuts off with a shrill screech as Peeta darts out of the room and bounds clumsily up the stairs. He reachs the bathroom where he slams the door, locking it with the skeleton key before he climbs into the claw-foot bathtub. He shovs his hands over his ears, trying to recall the poem a song he'd heard on the playground so many times, from the same young girl,_

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_

_He is promptly cut off by banging on the door. "Open up, Peeta Mellark, you're in for it now, you hear me! Come out now because every minute you stay in your little hide away," she spits, "is another lash on your bottom!" _

_He does not open the door, and eventually she relents, slinking back into her room. He cries himself to sleep at the base of his only safe haven, the bathtub. _

The knocking paused as Peeta heard the buckling of wood. Then screaming, blood chilling, goose flesh inducing, screams, frustrated profanities, then total silence aside from the pair's heavy breathing in the bathtub.

"Think he's gone?" Katniss asked, looking down at her knees.

"Let's wait him out a bit longer."

"Okay, yeah, sounds good," she agreed.

And they waited. A sudden crack had their heads snapping up. They could hear the front door swing, it hit the wall beside it.

"Fuck'd you go? Let me have _my_ girl back, Peeta, she's _mine_," he seethed, treading heavily through the apartment. They could hear the clammer of fallen items, the ruckus of furniture being shoved.

Eventually, left in the silence of their own breathing, Cato retreated indefinitely.

"Maybe I should-"

"Hush," Peeta replied, holding a finger to his pursed lips. Time passed, eventually, after five minutes of utter silence, Peeta decided the coast was clear. He opened the door and held up a hand signalling Katniss to remain where she was. He peeked out the door, seeing no one inside the open space, he waved Katniss out. From there he checked everywhere, the bakery, stairs, and found the culprit of Cato's entrance. The joint entrance had positively been left unlocked when Peeta had returned from shopping.

He accessed the damage to the apartment door, finding, not it split, but simply the lock slightly mangled, but still functioning with some tinkering.

Katniss had managed to collect herself in his brief investigative absence. She lay on the bed, utterly drained.

Once Peeta had locked the door, he looked around the apartment. As he walked through he bumped the couch back into place with his hip and slid the table to it's original spot. He picked up the scattered books and replaced the kitchen goods tossed about.

"Peeta?" Katniss finally asked.

"Yes, Katniss?"

"Come here, please."

He obliged without much hesitation, standing at her bedside.

"Sleep with me?"

"Wh-What?" He sputtered.

"Not-Not like that, just, please?" He nodded in sudden understanding.

"Yeah, no problem."

He lay at the opposite edge, with only an inch to spare.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Come closer," she murmured, sliding to the middle of the bed. He nodded, turning to face her before, acting on impulse, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in.

Her head found his chest and she sobbed. "This is all my fault! What have I done? What did I get you into? I'm so sorry, Peeta! I'm so sorry, I'm just-I'm so sorry I did this to you!"

He simply patted her back, not wanting to argue or scold her overly apologetic tendencies because he finally understood why she was like that. How could a man like Cato not make you like this?

"It's okay, baby," he's not sure why the term of endearment slipped out but he didn't care. "I've got you, I've got you."

* * *

**I know, I know, not my best, but it is what it is. Sorry for the standby I was just at a loss of ideas. Happy belated passover, and happy early(-ish) Easter to those who celebrate! Sorry for the nonstop drama, I promise this too shall pass and happiness will come, though not without a price. Enjoy the rest of your weekends! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
